A change is gonna come
by brittanamylove
Summary: Santana Lopez is a Cheerio, leading a miserable with nothing but her best friend, Quinn Fabray on her side. She wishes that her life would change. Will the arrival of a certain blue eyed blonde change that?


**This fic has been on my mind for so long, so I wanted to try this out. Hope you like it!**

/

Santana heaved a huge sigh as she walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She wanted to slam it hard, just so they would stop. But she didn't.

She walked to her bed, lying on it, covering her face with her hands. She thought it would get a little less noisy, but now it felt like she could hear them distinctly.

"_Oh, you knew I never wanted you in the first place-"_

"_As if I did"_

"_Then why are you still here?"_

Santana knew the answer to that question; she didn't need to hear it from her Mom. She sat up quickly and opened her drawer, fumbling for her headphones. She quickly put them on and played a loud song, some new loud song that Quinn had uploaded on her phone, trying to drown the voices around her.

She wanted to get out, but decided against it as that would mean walking across them and seeing her tear-stained mother's face or her father's which would be full of anger. And to think that just this morning she thought it would be different; so much for that happy thought.

_Santana stood on the front porch, eagerly and yet anxious for the arrival of her father. She was going to see him after three months, and she had missed him. Don't get it wrong, she loved living with her mom, but she missed seeing her dad too. _

_The car pulled in front of the drive way and a small smile tugged at the end of her lips and she hurried to reach her father. The moment he got out of the car, he pulled her into a tight hug. Santana smiled into the embrace. She had missed her dad too much. They pulled apart, and Mr. Lopez ruffled her hair, with a huge grin on his face._

"_I've missed you, kiddo" He said, taking in his daughter's appearance. _

"_I did too, dad. So much" _

"_You've grown a little taller than the last time I saw you" He noticed and Santana blushed a little. _

"_The last time you saw me you told me that I had stopped growing" _

"_I think my eyes are deceiving me. The old age and all that" He joked and Santana lightly punched him on the shoulder._

"_Dad!" Santana exclaimed and her dad let out a booming laugh. Santana couldn't help but join in; her dad's laugh was infectious. _

"_Sorry, kiddo" He said, smiling. Her dad had brought over only a small duffel bag, which meant he was going to be here only for a few days. At the sight of that, Santana's lips pulled into a small pout. Deciding not to ruin the moment, she quickly smiled back, walking into the house with her dad, laughing at his jokes. _

_Santana's father was a doctor, who worked in Toledo, making it difficult for him to visit home often. He came in every three months and spent a week with his family. _

_Mrs. Lopez was in the kitchen when Santana and her dad entered the house. Santana tried her best not to roll her eyes. It felt like a freaking guest house where her dad had come to crash in for a few days. Santana hoped that this time it would be different, but it never was. _

"_Mom? Dad's here" Santana called tentatively and her mother turned around. _

"_I'll be there in a minute" she heard her mom call and she tried her best not to roll her eyes, again. A few seconds of an uncomfortable silence later, her mom emerged from the kitchen with a smile that Santana knew was a fake one on her face._

_They exchanged pleasantries so formally that made Santana think she was holding a business meeting of some sorts. But that's how they have been. She went back to her room and she hoped that they wouldn't start fighting soon but it started much sooner than she had expected. _

Santana couldn't handle it anymore. She didn't want to go out there and tell them to stop, because honestly, she didn't have the courage to. She pulled out her phone and quickly texted her best friend, Quinn Fabray.

**Court? Five mins.**

**I'll be there**

/

Santana walked out of her room, carefully tiptoeing past her parents' bedroom and closed the front door softly behind her. She could still hear them fighting, she tried not to listen. The weather outside was really cold and Santana hugged her jacket close to her.

She walked past the houses and she walked faster when she saw the familiar route. She smiled to herself as she ducked under a tree and took a right. She pulled the leaves that were covering her trail and she had reached her happy place.

It was a basket ball court. Santana and Quinn had found out this place when they were ten years old. They had broken one of Quinn's mother's expensive vases when they were playing, and before her mother could find out, they had escaped through the backyard remembered how they had been giggling when they accidentally stumbled upon this place. It had never occurred to them how no one else had found this place. Santana liked being here more than she did at home. It was her place.

Santana was sitting on a bench on the middle of the court, her head backwards, watching the clear sky that was that night when she heard her best friend's voice.

"Thank god you called me. I needed to get out of there" Quinn said in a way of greeting and she sat next to Santana.

"What was going on with you?"

"My mom was going on and on about those Church meetings"

"I thought you liked going to those" Santana mused, sitting up.

"I do. Doesn't mean I have to talk about it all the time. How's everything at home?" Quinn asked her best friend.

She knew that Santana wouldn't want to talk about it, but Quinn also knew that by asking this, she would know that someone was there with her.

"Same old, same old" Santana said, waving a hand. "I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Okay. Shoot"

"You know the coffee shop where Berry works?"

"Yeah?" Quinn raised a speculative eyebrow.

"I was thinking of getting a job there" Santana mumbled and Quinn's eyebrows rose in shock.

"What? You're a Cheerio. You can't work in a coffee shop. Coach will throw a fit when she finds out." Quinn still couldn't believe her ears. Why would Santana want to work in a coffee shop?

"You think I don't know about that dumbass?" Santana snapped and Quinn gave her a look.

"Why would you want to take a job now?"

"I have been thinking about this for a long time. If I want to get out of here, then I'll need to get some money saved up, shouldn't I?"

"But what about your parents? Wouldn't they want to pay for your college tuition?"

"Yeah, right" Santana scoffed.

"Santana…"

"What, Quinn?" Santana snapped.

"You're extra nice today. I wonder why" Quinn mumbled sarcastically and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Quinn. I am making a serious decision here. I really need to get out of this miserable place, you understand that, right?"

"I know, Santana. We both have the same dream, remember? I was just thinking what it would do to your reputation."

"It's just a job, Quinn. It's not like I'm taking Berry to prom" Santana shrugged and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Don't come crying to me when Coach throws a fit at you"

"So what if Coach finds out? It's my life. I can do whatever the fuck I want. Coach can mind her damn business. I really need the money, Q"

"Alright, alright. I get it. Just think about this okay?"

Just then, Quinn's phone buzzed. She ignored Santana and began texting.

"Who're you texting?" Santana asked curiously.

"Brittany"

"Brittany who?"

"My friend… Transfer… School…" came Quinn's distracted reply.

Santana quickly snatched the phone from Quinn's hands, forcing her to look at her.

"Hey! What the hell? Give me my phone back"

Quinn tried to reach it, but Santana put it inside her shirt.

"Nope. Tell me who this Brittany is"

"She is the daughter of one of my mom's friends. She is starting McKinley tomorrow and I have already spoken with her before, so I told her that I would give her a tour"

"That's it? That's what you got distracted on?"

"You know I don't pay much attention when I'm texting" Quinn pointed out and Santana shrugged.

"One of these days you're going to get hit by a truck when you are not paying enough attention" Santana teased and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and Santana, be nice to Brittany okay? She doesn't have to see you being a bitch on the first day at a new school."

"And she hasn't seen that you are a bitch too?" Santana smirked.

"I'm a bitch only to people I don't like. You are a bitch to everyone"

"Damn, Fabray, that hurt" Santana feigned hurt and Quinn stuck her tongue out at her.

"You know it's the truth"

"Whatever. I'll try, okay? I'm not guaranteeing anything"

"Santana…" Quinn shot her a warning look and Santana would never admit it out loud, but it scared her a little when Quinn used that tone.

"Okay, I will Fabray. Geez, protective much?"

"She is really a nice person, Santana and I want her to be comfortable at McKinley" Quinn shrugged.

Santana raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Wow, Quinn Fabray, the head Cheerio actually wants to be nice to someone?" Santana smirked.

"Shut it, Lopez. Oh and don't go around changing the subject. Seriously, why are you getting a job and that too in a lame ass diner?" Quinn still couldn't believe it.

"I wasn't changing the subject" Santana mumbled and Quinn let out a scoff. She knows Santana better than anyone. "Besides, you know why I wanna get out of this pathetic excuse that we call a town. I can't stand being around them anymore, you know? For once I wish they would get along and we could be a normal family"

Santana's voice nearly broke at the end and Quinn immediately wrapped a protective arm around her friend.

"Shh, it's okay S" Quinn said softly and Santana looked away, reminding herself not to cry. She wouldn't. Not this time.

"No, it's not fucking okay, Fabray" Santana snapped but Quinn didn't even seem to be slightly taken aback. She was used to it. It was Santana's defensive mechanism.

"Whatever, Lopez. I'm trying to help you here" Quinn said evenly but Santana could tell that the blonde was hurt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap" Santana mumbled. Quinn was the only person that Santana apologized to.

"It's okay, Santana. Do you wanna come over and stay at my place?" Quinn offered and a ghost of smile crossed Santana's lips. She nodded and shot a grateful look at the blonde.

"Thanks, Q"

"You're welcome. That's what best friends are for right?" Quinn smiled at the brunette.

"Yeah" Santana smiled back and the duo went over to Quinn's place.

Santana was a frequent visitor in the Fabray household and some would say that Santana practically lived there. Quinn's mom was more than welcoming and she felt like a second daughter to them. She borrowed one of Quinn's PJ's and settled into the bed. Before falling asleep, she hoped that maybe her life might change.

Little did Santana know that her life was indeed going to change, starting tomorrow, by the arrival of a certain blonde- Brittany S. Pierce.

/

**Hey guys, I just wanted to try out this fic. So, tell me if you want me to continue. Oh and please forgive me if my grammar sucks. English is not my first language. I don't live in the US so I don't really know where everything exactly is. **

**Brittana Forever. **

**I'm so excited for the 100****th**** episode. Yay!**

**Please review. You know, if you want to. **


End file.
